Is this really happening!
by Airy9213
Summary: Kiara didn't think her birthday would turn bad this fast! Join Kiara as she turns up into Alagaesia, becomes a Rider, falls in love, and helps to end the rein of old Galby.
1. Chapter 1

**Name** \- Kiara

 **Age-** 17

 **Height-** 5' 4"

 **Weight-** 105lbs

 **Race-** Elf/Human - Dragon Rider

 **Personality-** She is normally a happy girl who would do anything for her friends and family. When it is needed, she will be serious and do what needs to be done. She is intelligent and sometimes wise. Though she can be brave, she can't always be as brave as she would like. She admires those who would stop at nothing to make the world a better place. She is the type of person who would be caught reading a book and learning different things. She knows that when things happen, they happen for a reason, even if they are things that cause pain.

 **Looks-** She has long blonde hair that reaches her knees. She prefers to wear her hair down, though at times will put her hair up when needed. Her eyes are an ice blue color that are extremely bright and can be very captivating. She is slim in figure, though that doesnt mean she is completely weak. She is very flexible and atheletic. Her face is very pretty, though to her it looks plain. She has a belly ring in that resembles a pentagram.

 **Likes-** singing, dancing, reading, having fun, playing guitar and piano, music, magic, being around people who make her feel safe, fire

 **Dislikes-** people who think they control everyone and everything around them, self-centered people, people who others for their own amusement, being trapped in a corner (both physically and metaphorically), bullies.

 **Dragon-** Sundavr (Shadow)- A Black Dragon that is tinted purple.

 **Bio-** Kiara was raised as a single child by her father. Her mother died when she was 3 years old from a mysterious disease that they doctors and specialists couldnt find a cure for, no matter what they did. Her father raised her in their home in the Northeastern Pennsylvania in the mountains. She started taking gymnastics at the age of 4 and dance a few months after that. When she was 7, she decided in her spare time that she wanted to learn to play the piano after hearing from her father that her mother loved to play when she was still alive. At the age of 9, she started to take Mixed Martial Arts. She knew all of the basics by the age of 10 and climbed up the ranks to black belt by the age of 11. At the age of 12, she decided to take singing and guitar lessons. When she turned 14, her father bought her a purebred black horse horse, which she named Midnight, and she took lessons. At the age of 15, she found out that she could control magic. She tried to find others to help her, though secretly because her father knew nothing about her having magic, though none could actually help her. When looking through some of her mothers belongings, she had found a journal that her mother had as a teenager. She read that her mother had been able to do magic and had to learn on her own. She found a book that her mother had and slowly started to teach herself as much as she could, though she did not know what language it could have been at the time. On the day of her 17th birthday, things started to change, things that she couldnt explain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own any of the characters created by Christopher Paolini, only my OC, father, and her dragon.**_

To Kiara, it was just like any other Saturday, though its was a bit more special. Today, she would turn 17. She knew it was going to be a great day.

She got up around mid-morning to start her day. Going into the bathroom to get ready for the day, she grabbed a towel and got ready to take her shower. Putting on the warm water, Kiara hopped in and began her daily routine. When she was done, she got out, wrapping the towel tightly together.

Kiara then headed out of the bathroom to get dressed. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple off the shoulder graphic shirt that had a picture of an Oroboros on it in black, a pair of black ankle socks, and her undergarments. She quickly took off her tower, put on her outfit, and towel dried her hair a bit.

Next she went back into the bathroom and hung up her wet towel on the towel rack she had next to her bathroom sink. Kiara grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair, thinking it best to leave her hair down for the day.

Now it came for the most exciting part to her day. She already had everything planned out for herself. First she would go downstairs and have breakfast with her father. She always loved just being with him. Then she would go out and have a nice ride with Midnight. Next on the agenda, she would grabbed her guitar and take midnight on a nice ride through the woods to see her friend Kylie, who lived on the other side of the woods her father owned. Then she would finally come home and spend the rest of her birthday with her father like she always did.

Kiara grabbed her black vans from next to her bedroom door and her ipod from her desk. She put on her shoes and stuck her ipod into the back pocket of her jeans before she started to talk out her bedroom door to join her father for breakfast. She shut her bedroom door behind her and started to walk down the hall towards the stairs.

Just as she go to the top of the stairs, she could smell her favorite food being made in the kitchen. With a bright and happy smile appearing on her face, she started down the steps with joyful spring in her steps.

At the bottom of the stairs, she looked into the kitchen to see her father just putting their breakfast onto the table.

"Morning, Dad!" she said with a smile on her face and in her voice.

Her father turned around to her look in her direction with a soft smile on his face.

"Morning, Kiara. Breakfast is ready."

Her father, Brandon, was 37 and looked like he was in his late 20's. He had short blonde hair and a handsome face. His body was very lean and muscular, showing that he was a hard working and always in shape. He was 4 inches taller than Kiara and had the personality of a saint. When people met him, they knew he would do anything for his daughter.

"It smells wonderful. Though is that blueberry waffles I smell?"

"Of course it is. Wouldnt want to put walnuts into such a perfect pancake, would we?" her father replied.

"Dad, that would be a crime!" Kiara gasped with humor in her voice.

Her father just laughed and motioned her to the table. Kiara sat and ate her breakfast while talking to her father about what she would do for the day.

"Instead of taking Midnight for a run and coming back only to leave again, why don't you just take your guitar with you and head right over to see Kylie. I also have something special planned for you today Kiara, so I don't want you out too long today," her father said, knowing how his daughter loved to be gone for hours on end with her best friend.

"Alright dad, but can we have steak for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. It is the birthday girls choice!"

"Thanks, dad!" she exclaimed as she finished up her food. She grabbed her plate, walked over to the sink, and cleaned it. She then ran back up to her room and proceeded to grab her guitar and run back down the stairs.

"See you later, Dad!" she said as she kissed his cheek and ran out the door, her father laughing lightly as she closed the door behind her.

She then ran over to the barn to grab Midnight. She got Midnight ready for their ride, slung her guitar over her shoulder, and mounted Midnight.

"Alright Midnight. We are going for a bit of a run and heading to see Kylie, so show me your speed. Ok boy?"

Midnight just turned his slightly and looked at her as if to say, Did you really just tell me that?

Breaking out into a gallop and shot off towards the paths they would normally run, Kiara laughing as the wind went through her hair and over her face.

They started to follow the path when things started to look unfamiliar to Kiara.

"Midnight, do you know where we are? This doesnt look like the path anymore."

Her horse just started to slow to a trot and look around as if to reply how he recognize where they were.

Then, just up ahead on the path, they heard a _CRACK_. Midnight stopped in the middle of the path while Kiara stared up ahead of them. The sounds got closer and Midnight started to slowly back up, something scaring him.

"Midnight? Whats wrong?"

Then something jumped at them from the side, knocking Kiara out of the saddle. Whatever had taken her off of her horse had ended up landing on Kiara, though she couldnt see what. As she landed on the ground, the air was knocked out of her lungs and she closed her eyes, grunting in pain. Then she heard a deep growl from above her.

Afraid to open her eyes, she slowly opened them, only to see the ugliest, and scariest, creature she had ever seen.

Kiara froze as it glared at her, not knowing that others just like it and some humans dressed in odd clothing started to surround her and Midnight. She started to shake as something else came out of the trees.

"My, my. What have we here?" a creepy voice said as it moved to look at her around the creature, making Kiara look from the creature to who had just spoken, terror in her eyes.

The one who had spoken was tall and looked almost human. He had crimson red hair and maroon colored eyes. He wore a maroon robe and had a thin sword strapped to his waist.

"Please don't mind the mindless creature there. He was just curious and couldn't help himself. Though I must say, he did find something very special," he said, causing Kiara to shrink as close to the ground as she could away from the man infront of her as the creature got off of her.

The man started to walk closer, causing her to gasp in fear and start to crawl backwards to get away. Something stopped her from going any further. And whatever it was, covered her mouth to stop her scream and picked her up by her hair, causing her to scream into the hand as it dragged her up onto her feet. Tears started to collect into her eyes from the pain.

"Oh my, you indeed are a special one," the man said as he looked her over, stopping at her ears, though she thought it was her hair.

He moved closer and started to move her hair to the side. She flinched in fear as he started to chuckle miniacally.

"What are the odds that we would find another elf!" the man exclaimed. The words didnt process in her mind as it normally would, due to the fear she was feeling.

"Bind her and bring her with us! We must go to Gil'ead!" the man said as the one holding her captive knocked her out. She slumped backwards and the one holding her was revealed to be the creature from before. Her hands and feet were then tied together and she was flung over the creatures shoulder, her guitar being taken from her and given to a human to carry.

"The king with be most pleased indeed," the man said with a laugh as he looked at Kiara one more time before they started back off towards Gil'ead once more with their prizes.


End file.
